


This Time, You Meet Them

by mydetheturk



Series: Hidden Care [3]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Ed's on the Grid!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally give in when he asks. You go with him to that Grid of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time, You Meet Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this time I didn't spew OTP all over a poor undeserving gif. This time, [the gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbtgqai0lo1r3z6rno1_500.gif) was actually found about halfway through writing the selection.  
> Anyway, it's not in italics this time, because it wasn't written in them. Oh well. Still second person.

You finally give in when he asks. The smile he gives you is worth the pit of dread in your stomach and the pattering of your heart. You don’t like to think that he might know, but he’s typically oblivious. You join him the next time he goes to his Grid, uneasy because of the laser, but you are stunned when you see it. It’s darker than you were expecting, but that’s okay. There’s a slightly unnatural seeming light that fills the air. There are lights everywhere, even on _him_ and you don’t really complain, only grumbling slightly when you’re placed in one of the glowing suits. You stare in wonder as one of the women in white places her hands on your shoulders, a short jacket forming from her hands down. The look _he_ gives you is worth all of your discomfort from the process.

Then you see _them_. The scarred doppelgängers of your mentor. You take to the one in black and red much quicker than you do the one in white and blue, much to _his_ surprise. You’re not. The doppelgänger you bond with is quieter, more reserved. Sure he’s got that rumble, and you’re fairly certain he’s blind or nearly so in the eye the scar crosses, but you work well with him. He’s a black knight in tarnished armor and you’re fine with that. Then you find out that he’s teaching the program you wrote for _him_ which you find hysterical. Moving around, you notice that your suit is insanely flexible, and you’re the object of several program’s attention. You’re not sure how to take that until your guard mentions that it’s because you’re a User and most of them had only seen _him_ and your mentor so you’re new. And interesting. You can accept that and follow your guardian as he leads you around, and he follows you with his knight – and you know that _he_ is watching you, and again you wonder if he knows. You wonder if that’s why he kept asking you to join him here.

When the two of you finally leave the Grid, you find out that time there is much faster than normal time, but you don’t care. He shared something of his with you.

You think he might do it again. You think you could like that, and perhaps reciprocate.


End file.
